


The Courtship

by Bell06



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell06/pseuds/Bell06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't hesitate to offer some advice. Thank you! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to offer some advice. Thank you! :)

"Prince Nathaniel, you must hurry. The king is coming."

Nathaniel rushed to prepare himself for the onslaught which was his father. As he stumbled into the washroom, Nathaniel forced himself to look into the mirror. His once youthful appearance was gone. His face scarred beyond recognition. Only his eyes remained the same. Blue eyes that he'd grown to hate. He was pulled from his thoughts as his servant announced, "King Nathan of the Nightshade Court has arrived and calls upon your presence."

Knowing his freedom was eminent, he opened the door. Although, he'd lived the entirety of his life inside these palace walls, he never grew accustomed to the decor. He assumed his father enjoyed reminding him that these red walls and floors were not only stained with dye but blood. 

"Nathaniel, my greatest disappointment," grinned King Nathan, "what better could I have expected with your whore of a mother. You must be curious to know why I have called upon you so urgently. Well, my, dear son, I am proud to announce the joining of the Nightshade and Foxhole Court..."

He stopped listening. Gods, no. He has sold me to the Fae. He should've escaped earlier. Faintly, he heard his father name his future partner and the silence that followed as if expecting a reply.  
" My intended is to b-"

"Prince Andrew."

Andrew. He had heard of the Prince and his love of violence. He wondered if his father had chosen such a volatile individual on purpose. So that he may witness him break even more.  
Despite, the emotional turmoil inside he coolly asked, " When do I meet my intended?"

"You leave tonight and are set to arrive at the court tomorrow afternoon. I expect you to be on your best behavior and do not try to run, my son. I will find you."

He hadn't planned to run. He was tired of running. Tired of always looking back. Tired of fighting. But he knew that fighting back was his only option. Dimly, he realized his marriage to Prince Andrew was just another pair of chains.


	2. The arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel arrives at the foxhole court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last 2 chapters are just setting the foundation for the story. From here on now, the story will be more fast paced. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :) 
> 
> Also, don't hesitate to point out any mistakes.

Hands clawed at his skin. They groped innocent flesh. He's screaming but no one comes. No ever comes. Tears are streaming down his burned cheeks. Stop. Gods. Why don't they ever stop. I promised I'd behave and I said please. Only the sound of the carriage door opening wakes him up. Instinctively, he reaches for the sword at his side until the questioning look for his servant stops him. 

"Pardon me for waking you, Prince Nathaniel," conveys the servant, "we've arrived at the Foxhole Court." 

"Ah, thank you. Am I to meet the court?" His voice shaky despite his efforts to neutralize it. His servant nods and motions for him to dismount. The moment his feet touch hard pavement a man appears seemingly out of nowhere.

"This way, Prince Nathaniel."

Wow, thought Nathaniel as they maneuvered throughout the palace halls.  
It's beautiful. Abruptly, they stop and Nathaniels lips part in question but freezes as the door, he now stood in front of opened.

Nathaniel stood tense before the royal family. Before him sitting on their thrones were the king and queen, Abigail and Wymack. Both, he realized grimly were stunning. Everything they donned consisted of two colors, orange and white. Both wore casual clothing so unlike his father who enjoyed displays of wealth and power. How odd, he thought.

"Prince Nathaniel," greeted King Wymack. " We hope your journey went well and that you are in good health."

"Yes, your majesty." The King's response muted out as the door in which Nathaniel came were yanked open. And in walked Prince Aaron and behind him, Prince Andrew. His intended.


End file.
